Embrace Of The Devil
by XoX.Grace.Of.Darkness.XoX
Summary: Hiruma is finally sent to jail for his 'bad behaviour', but soon finds out the benefits of prison when introduced to the police chiefs daughter. HirumaXOC.
1. A frightening Truth

**Welcome to my first fanfiction to be posted on this very site! This will only be considered the 'opening' to the story seeing as the second main character will be arriving in the next chapter. So read and enjoy!! I would also love a few reviews! *Wink wink, nudge nudge* ^.~ No flames please!**

**With love, darkness and roses, ..XoX.**

"This is not happening." Sena whispered eyes glued to the spikey blonde infront of him. "This can't be happening."

"What are the charges!" Everyones ear's perked as Mamori's livid voice filled the tension contained air.

Two large men dressed in dark blue uniforms crained their heads to look at the angry girl standing before the door.

"Charges?" One asked stupidly. He had short cropped brown hair, and was fairly large in his stomach.

"You want to know the charges, little girl?" The other questioned in monotone. He was taller with a large build, hair also cut short, but was covered by a hat.

Mamori nodded angerly.

"What makes you think you need to know?" He challenged her, a mocking smile on his face.

"He is the coach and quaterback for our football team. We need him to play." She hissed angerly, eyes fixed on the large cop.

"Blackmail, illegal possesion, and assault. God knows what else he has done nobody knows yet." The first cop answered, shoving Hiruma against the desk harder.

Nobody replied, but instead kept quiet. Eyes fixed on either the cops or the silent quaterback against the desk. The officer was right, that was Hiruma in a nutshell.

"Good enough answer for you, sweetie?" The taller cop mocked her as he turned back to Hiruma attaching handcuffs to the boys pale skin.

For once, the mastermind devil himself, didnt not have his crazed smirk on. Meaning he did not have a plan for this play.

Suddenly the door banged opened and the principle flooded the scene arms flailing and panic written all over his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" He bellowed, but soon silenced at the sight of Hiruma being handcuffed and held aginst the desk.

"Seems that your student here Yoichi Hiruma has been meddling in the bad side of life." The tall cop stated shaking Hiruma slightly for emphasis.

"He...You..Your arresting him?" The principle questioned, eyes falling on Hiruma.

"Why yes, yes we are." The short one laughed. "Any problem with it?"

The principle looked as if he were about to say something, probably regarding his top football star getting taken away, but shut his mouth obediantly.

"Well then, can we just get going now? Fucking fuzz, your pissing me off standing here." Hiruma finally stated boredly, a light smirk playing his features.

The one with no cap angerly shoved Hiruma forward, Hiruma's head bashed against the wall painfully as the cop pushed him into it harder.

"What was that, you damn punk?" He growled pushing the quarterbacks head harder into the wall.

"Hey! Stop it!" The deep voice echoed in the classroom as Musashi pushed forward attempting to push the cop of his friend. He grabbed the police officers arm and pulled at it only to be pushed aside.

"Stop it, fucking old man." Hiruma's clam voice sounded from the wall. "Like hell I'm letting them take you too."

Musashi looked at his best friend from the floor, realization hitting his eyes. Hiruma was being arrested, he couldn't play football anymore, hang out with his friends, do anything. He was going to jail.

As if everyone suddenly realized the same thing, they started shouting suddenly at once, the Huh huh brothers ganging up on a cop, the rest of the team shouting angerly at the air they breathed in general.

"Quiet!" A voice ringed through the mass of colorful words painting the room. "If he is to be arrested, then we have no control over the authorities choice." The principle pushed his glasses up nervously. "Let them take him."

The cops grabbed Hiruma from the wall and started pushing him toward the door. He fought back against their strength when they were almost through it and turned to his team, he saw tears in their eyes, from anger and sadness.

"Fucking brats," He started looking at them carefully. "You're going to the Christmas bowl. With or without me." He then turned and started walking away the cops hurrying to catch up.

The team stood, tears flooding from their eyes as they watched their leader from hell be escorted by the police down the hall.

"Come on, lets go." Juumonji suddenly stated, acting as though this didnt effect him at all.

The rest of the devil bat team turned to look at him. "We are going to find out excatly what he is charged for, and make him repay it. Cause he is damn well going to be there when we win the Christmas bowl."

"Right!" Sena yelled suddenly running out the door after his damned leader.

With a loud "ya-ha" the rest of the team pounded through the door following in their runningbacks wake.

Hiruma blinked back the sun as the police pushed him out the door into the late sunlight. Students were everywhere, whispering and eyeing him fearfully.

"You made a big impact in your school didnt you, punk?" The first cop grinned nodding at the worried students has the walked.

Hiruma just laughed under his breath and kept walking toward the car waiting to take him away.

Before he got his head pushed into the car, he stood up straight and looked at the students crowding to see what was going on. He tilted his head back, spiked hair bouncing slightly, and took a deep breath. He then flung his head forward his words screaming into the minds of everyone watching.

"YA-HA!"

People screamed and gasped taking steps away from the car.

"Done yet, punk?" The fat cop asked. Hiruma ignored him listening intently.

Suddenly as if a building had collapsed or a gun was shot came the response he was looking for.

A loud, obnoxious, rude, and completely frightening "Ya-Ha" sounded from behind the crowd and they quickly moved out of the way to look at the people who made the loud noise.

Standing there, proud and tall, stood Hiruma's team, the Deimon Devil Bats. All them them glaring at the cops and students who stood before them. Determination filled the tense air like a Tsunami crushes down apon a city.

Hiruma smiled, his pointed teeth shinging out, and laughed his low evil laugh that chilled his victims to the bone. "Fucking brats." He smirked evilly before getting into the car to carry him away.


	2. A case that caught her ear

**Second chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for all the people who reviewed! You made me feel very welcome to fanfiction! =]**

The door bustled open to reveal a tall well built man. The wind blowing harshly causing problems for him to close the door.

"Your late home, Papa." A girl laughed running up beside her father to push the door closed.

After the door was shut and the wind was no longer intruding apon their house the large man sighed taking off his jacket before running his hand down his face.

"Its been a long day, Rose." He groaned stepping over his discarded shoes toward the living room. The girl followed him, excited to hear about what happened with his work.

"What happened?" Her deep green eyes squinted as she smiled at her tired old man.

"Yoichi Hiruma, thats what happened." He looked up and glared at the wall as the name dripped out of his mouth a sigh following it.

Rose's ear perked, this is what she wanted to hear about.

"Tell me more, dont be lazy dad!" She shouted laughing and getting comfortable on the floor infront of him. As her father began to explain what had taken place at the school that day she absent mindedly play with one of the spikes in her hair. She didnt have terribly short hair, but it was short enough for her to spike the front bangs out in her own twisted style.

Her father sighed again and leaned back, after he finished telling her.

"Wow! What a weird guy.." Rose laughed nervously to her father. He eyed her, a smile tracing his weathered face. "You always have been interested in my work, Rose. Its worries me sometimes." He laughed at her confsued expression.

Secretly, she didnt truely care much about her father being a cop. She had no interest in becoming one at all. But lately Yoichi Hiruma's name had come up alot, and when her father informed her Hiruma was the same age as her, she took an interest to finding out what excatly he was getting in trouble for.

Her father was the chief of police, and knew everything about anyone in trouble with the law. Which made it easy for her to get her fix of interesting or twisted news.

She faintly became aware of her father saying something to her. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"Once more?" She asked embarassed only to receive a laugh from her father.

"As clueless are ever, silly." He smiled warmly and put a hand on her head flatening her perfect spikes. "I said I have to go back in soon, will you be okay for dinner?"

She pulled away from him and attempted to fix her messed hair. Then a light above her head blinked on so fast it could turn someone blind.

"Your going in?" She asked for confirmation.

He nodded.

"Can I come? I could help with the case! Bring you coffee! Do the paper work!" She pleaded crawling on her knees and grabbing her dads knee.

"You dont know how to make coffee, or do the paperwork." He looked at her, a smile playing at his lips.

"Please? Please? Please?" She begged.

"Alright, it would help to have him talking to someone his own age anyway. He might fess up." He winked playfully at her. "But you will remain with at least two people in the room with you at all times, understand? He might be young, but he is smart and strong."

She jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you! I'll get him to tell me everything!"

She knew Hiruma was no joke, he was the quaterback for Deimon High School. Which meant he was big, and very strong. He also could come up with a plan in a split second, making him one of the best players.

"Get your coat." Her father said aas he pulled her off of him and stood up. She went to the mirror by the front door and fixed her hair quickly.

Her father opened the large door to have wind push against his large body. It collided around them like a wave sending their coats flying up.

'I wouldnt try to hard to fix your hair, darling." He laughed and pushed into the wind.

She pouted for a second, debating weather ruining her hair was worth it. But after a minute decided meeting Yoichi Hiruma was all she wanted.


	3. The devil meets the flower

**Chapter 3 is here! Again thank you for all the wonderful favorites and reviews! They totally give me the push I need to keep writing!**

**Seeing as how I forgot it in previous chapters..I will now sadly state that I do not own anything from Eyeshield 21 although I wish I did.**

**Continue and enjoy!**

**Ps. As a side not, I am looking for a beta reader for my writing, my editing skills are definatly not the most mature. So if anyone is interested, then please send me a message! **

"Hey Chief,"

"Hey there, Chief."

The words surrounded Rose and her father as they walked down the hall.

"Has he talked?" Her father asked a man that looked to be in his late 30's.

"Only continued to make smart ass comments, Sir." The man replied annoyance clearly showing.

"I'm here to help though." Rose pepped up walking out from behind her father.

"Rose? You're here to help the case?" The man questioned her.

"Yeah, for sure. It will be really fun, dont you think it is Jordan?" She laughed as his expression fell.

"You try getting to him" He sighed and started walking away.

"Follow me, hun." Rose's father piped up and she followed obediantly.

"Here he is, Sir." The security gaurd stated unlocking a heavy steel door.

"Yes, thank you." Rose's father acknowledged him while turning to her. "There will be two gaurds in with you the whole time. If you start to get uncomfortable and want to get out dont hesitate to ask to leave. Okay?"

"Dad dont baby me." She laughed nervously.

"Just know that you can leave whenever and you are safe, okay?"

"Of course, love you!" And with that her figure dissapeared behind the large door, breaking his protective hold over her the minute it clicked shut.

Rose looked around nervously, her eyes falling on what she had to admit was one of the most gorgeous men she had ever saw. Her eyes took in his spiked blonde hair, and very well built frame. She then became aware of his piercing grey green eyes, as they studied her. She suddenly felt as if he were reading her, learning everything about her, finding out her darkest secrets just by looking at her. Rose quickly looked away focusing instead at the lamp on the table, suddenly finding great interest in electricity.

A small laugh echoed in the room and her fear grew slightly. This boy she was in the same room with had a laugh that sounded as if it was made of the softest velvet. But there was something dark and rough about it making her more nervous.

She carefully sat down infront of him, finally making eye contact. Only to have the breath taken out of her by Hiruma's smile. He mouth was full of perfect white teeth, but the teeth were jagged and demonic. The smile itself looked a something from a movie, with his teeth breath taking, but it was evil and sinister.

"Had enough of looking, fucking fuzz?"

Rose's eyes grew, his voice was like the velvet the same as his laugh. But it was a demanding, hard voice, everything about it pulled her in, but it was deep and rough at the same time.

"Well?" His voice dazzled her again, but she quickly gained her breath and straightend up, trying to make herself look bigger and more imporant. In reality he was much bigger and she doubted he was very worried about her.

"Your Yoichi Hiruma?" She asked and to her dismay her voice wavered, earning another quiet laugh and his terrifying smile.

"Whats it matter to you? Dont tell me the fucking police sent in you to talk to me?" He smirked as she stuttered.

"They did infact." She laughed dispite her being uncomfortable. "So your in for blackmail, illegal possesion and," her voice trailed as she looked at the folder infront of her. Her voice cracked as she spoke the last thing. "And assualt."

"Yep." He simply stated his eyes never leaving her figure.

She was taken aback by what he said. Nobody ever just went out and said they did the crime before.

"You just...say yes? You admit you did all these things?" Rose couldn't believe it. This boy was strange...a freaky strange.

"kekeke, of course fucking fuzz. I did do all those things." He looked at her matter-o-factly.

"Okay. Umm.." Rose started stumbling with her words and couldnt think of anything else to say. "Is that, um, all you did? Is there more?"

Hiruma snorted and his smile vanished, to be replaced with a dissapointed expression. "Whats your name, huh Fucking Fuzz?" He ignored her question completely, deciding to take matters into his own hands.

"My..Name?" She asked dazed. This boy, Yoichi Hiruma, and just shattered all the barriers she put up to keep him out. Flushed all the cool out of her.

Hiruma remained quiet, silently watching her, reading her every movement and breath.

"My name, is Rose." She started slowly, the daze holding her tight. " Rose Stewart."

"Fucking flower?" Hiruma laughed his smirk landing on his face again.

"I'm not a flower!" She shouted defensively, but before Hiruma could say anything else, the door bust open almost flying off its hinges.

Rose swirled around in surprise and came face to face with a large, slightly overweight man, with a beer belly and smelled as if he hadn't showered in years.

"C-Can I help you?" She stuttered, panicing slightly.

"Yoichi!" The man belowed, shoving her out of the way. She fell back onto her back and quickly sat up watching the scene worriedly.

"Why are you here, fucking drunk?" Hiruma questioned, calm anger pouring out of his body like a water bucket with leaks.

"You no good usless boy! Im ashamed to have you as a son!" The man shouted grabbing Hirumas shirt and lifting him slightly.

Rose thought for a second. Hiruma had been chained to the table. She looked down to see the table and come up with him and was now balancing on two legs. This man who had just banged in here with no reason was obviously strong, she could feel her heart rate rise.

"Look what you have done to the family name! You have dragged the name Hiruma through the dirt, Yoichi!" He shook Hiruma hard before finally dropping him.

Hiruma landing lightly on his feet and looked at the man. "Don't call me Yoichi, fucking drunk. Go beat someone else."

Suddenly Hirumas father's hand shot up and with a bone crushing force hit Hiruma in the side of the face. Rose watched in horror as the quaterbacks blood splattered out of his mouth falling silently to the floor. Hiruma flew back ,the table he was connected to flying through the air after his pained body. He hit the ground with a loud thump the metal table landing on him painfully, Rose could here a slightly crack.


End file.
